Profession
Hunters Association The Hunters Association is responsible for the testing and licensing of "Hunter," a person that has proven themselves through rigorous examination to be an elite member of humanity. With the passing of the examination, a Hunter is rewarded with a license to go almost anywhere in the world or do almost anything. Typically, Hunters devote themselves to tracking down priceless items, mystical places, and the unseen wonders of the world. This association also acts like a balance to keep peace throughout the world. ---- Types of Hunters Archaeological Hunters Archeological Hunters are dedicated to uncovering ruins and reviving ancient societies. When it comes to finding out the histories of the world through the cities of the olden times, Archeological Hunters are most definitely in their element. Beast Hunters Beast Hunters are Hunters that feel a deep love for nature; their job involves the study and preservation of undiscovered animal species, venturing to the furthest corners of the globe in order to discover the natural world in it's entirety. Black-List Hunters Blacklist Hunters dedicate their skills to tracking down dangerous and wanted criminals. Aspiring Blacklist Hunters often have intentions of justice or revenge, although many do it simply for the wealth gained from the profession. Contract Hunters They find rich people and make deals/contracts with them, the work itself does not matter as long as these Hunters are able to make money, and lots of it. It isn't fair to just call these people greedy but the lures of coin are definitely what drives them onwards. Gourmet Hunters The goal of a Gourmet Hunter is to find and collect rare ingredients, then bring their flavors to life by using new and creative styles of cooking recipes. It isn't true that all Gourmet Hunters are Gourmands themselves, great cooks or the like, but it's definitely true that a lot of them are. Information Hunters Information Hunters are Hunters who love knowledge of all sorts and will go to great lengths to uncover rare or hidden bits of information. Common activities for Information Hunters include searching for rare books, hacking to retrieve protected data, and tracking down people who know desired facts. Music Hunters Catered toward the musically talented, Music Hunters are ones in pursuit of rare musical pieces. Music Hunters are not only dedicated with the pursuit of musical pieces, they often compose their own pieces as well and go searching throughout the world for artistic creativity or inspiration, obtaining it however they can. Temp Hunters Hunters with government jobs subcontracted to them from the Hunters Association. Depending on the difficulty of the job and risks involved, Temp Hunters are guaranteed a certain sum for whatever job taken. As such, many Hunters choose to make this their career and are subsequently ridiculed by professional Hunters for doing so. Treasure Hunters Treasure Hunters scour the world in search of rare and valuable items. It doesn't matter if the item is old, new, owned or lost, these men and women will find anything that is rare and valuable and do whatever it takes to obtain it, sometimes even buying these items from other people or, if there is no other way, maybe even using more underhanded means... Hacker Hunters Hunters who have vast knowledge of computers and specialize in working with the Internet and dealing with cyber crimes. Head Hunters Hunters who specialize in discovering and cultivating new talents, such as low-ranking individuals into influential politicians or into leaders of corporations. This type of hunter does not often see action, but those in this profession can go on to become some of the most powerful people in the world by cultivating its leaders. Sea Hunters Hunters that work in the waters to help preserve marine wildlife or ecosystems. Virus Hunters Hunters who specialize in dealing with all forms of illnesses or plagues, especially the more dangerous diseases. Vast medical knowledge is often needed for members of this profession. Youth and Beauty Hunters Hunters whose main goal is to maintain the beauty of people and make them look younger despite their age.Category:Info